Our life in Equestria
by Res. Star Gazer
Summary: This story is about my friend's and my OC's lives, how we live and what we do, this story will contain bunches of crazy adventures, drama,mystery,friendship,humor,horror, and love. Join our OC's in our life and what we do.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story will contain non existing stuff and it will contain impossible stuff and etc, and it MAY have lemons in the near future.**

**And the place is going to be named Ponyville but instead of a train station it's going to be an airport and what not lol.**

It was a cool sunny winter day in Ponyville.

"Can you tell me why were at the airport again?" Asked a female wearing a black jacket with her hood on and some black jeans and cute a body figure and she had a bit of hair covering her right eye. (:3)

"Like I said Star were just walking around." Said another female wearing a black and red long sleeve shirt over that a black t-shirt with DJ Rainboom on it classic vans black skinny jeans cute body figure (:3) and hair is straight.

"Okay…" Star said.

So they walked around the airport.

They were at Gate 24 when a plane pulled in and they decided to watch it port and watch the passengers unload.

"Oh my…" Star said as she saw one passenger get off and she basically had a lot of backpacks and she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and tan cargo cute body figure (:3).

She then walked over to us.

"Excuse me but is this Ponyville?" She asked.

"Yeah." Both Dj and Star said in unison.

"Do you need some help with that?" Star asked.

"No I got it." She said smiling. "Um…I know this may be too soon…but could I stay with one of you or do you live together or do you not live here?" She asked.

"Um…you can stay with me..." Star said.

"There you go." Dj said.

"Really? Thanks!" She said smiling. "Oh and the names Dina Bones….or DB or Dina. And Im a world famous paleontologist" She said.

"Dj Rainboom or Dj." Dj said.

"How could I not know who you were! I love your music!" She said smiling.

"Thanks." Dj said smiling.

"Star Gazer…" Star kind of said.

"Your an astronomer right?" She asked.

"Yeah….how'd you know?" Star asked.

"I read some books that had your name in it…plus a friend told me." She said.

"Oh…" Star said.

"Okay well were riding with her and she will take us to her house." Dj said.

"Okay." Dina said smiling.

So they then walked outside the airport and they packed Dina's stuff into the car got in and Star drove them to her house and when they got there they unloaded her stuff and they walked to the door and Star opened it and she was pounced on.

"I wasn't gone that long girl!" Star yelled giggling as she was getting licked in the face by her dog. "Okay girl that's enough." Star said and the dog got off of her and she got back up.

"Cute dog. What type?" Dina asked.

"Wolf." Star replied.

"How?" She asked.

"I found her barely alive and I taken care of her since." Star said picking up the stuff that she dropped and they walked in.

"Wow." Dina said.

"Sorry about the papers everywhere…I need to straighten up again…you're room will be the far left room on the second floor." Star said as they walked up the stairs and went to her room.

"Thanks again." Dina said as they put her stuff up. "Is there any way I can repay you?" She asked.

"No repayment required…" Star said.

"Come on there has to be something." She said.

"It's okay really." Star said.

"Okay." She said smiling. "So do you to live together?" She asked.

"No, but I do like spending time over here." Dj said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah we were friends since we were five." Dj said.

"That's cool." Dina said.

"Mhm and we always got each other's back to…Well…I'm a go cook lunch…" Star said as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen and began to cook.

Dj and Dina soon came down.

"What you cooking?" Dj asked.

"Homemade hamburgers and some fries..." Star said.

"Smells delicious!" Dina said and Star smiled.

"I always loved her cooking." Dj said.

"And I always loved you're cooking as well." Star said and they both smiled.

Well Star soon got done cooking lunch and she called everyone down to eat as she placed the plates on the table and they walked in as Star sat a bowl down for her dog.

"What's your dog's name?" Dina asked.

"Galaxy…" Star said as she got up and sat down in a chair.

Everyone soon began to eat.

"This is amazing!" Dina said. "Do you know you're way with the spices or something?" She asked.

"A little…I taught myself how to cook." Star replied.

"This is amazing!" She smiled as she began to eat more.

Star smiled and finished half of her plate and seeing Dj done she slid it over to her. She then ate the rest.

Once everyone was done Star gathered the dirty dishes and she began to wash the dishes. It took a while but she got it done.

"That was delicious!" Dina yelled.

"Thanks." Star smiled as she finished the last dish and dried it off and put it up.

"Well I need to get on home for a bit feel free to come over later Star." Dj said as she got up.

"Okay." Star said as Dj left.

"So where do you do your researching?" Dina asked.

"Here." Star said.

"Really? Where's your equipment?" She asked.

"I don't need that stuff." Star said.

"Okay?" She said confused.

"Mhm…" Star said and she began to sweep for no reason.

"Hey would it be okay if I dig in your backyard?" She asked.

"Sure….just don't hurt my flowers…" Star said giving a serious look after she said that.

"Okay I promise I won't hurt a single petal!" She said smiling and she went to the room I let her use and she got a backpack and went outside.

"I'm going to visit Dj…if you feel like stopping and coming over hers her address." Star said and she gave her a piece of paper and headed to Dj.

She walked out the house with her dog on a leash and she headed to Dj's.

When she got there she knocked on the door.

"COMING!" Said a voice and next thing you know the door opened.

"Oh hey Star…hey Galaxy." Dj said a bit sleepy. "Come on in." She said and Star and Galaxy walked in.

"Did I wake you up?" Star asked.

"Yeah you did but it's okay…so how's that new girl?" She asked.

"Cute…funny…amazing…adorable to be exact…" Star said.

"Ugh enough with the motions girl I don't even think she's like that." Dj said.

"So." Star said and they both giggled and talked for a bit.

A few bit later.

"Well I guess I'll leave so you can get back to your sleep." Star said.

"Okay Star I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow morning and you too Galaxy." Dj said and she walked to her room and went back to sleep.

"Okay." Star said. "Come on Galaxy." Star said and they walked out and Star walked her dog back to her place.

When she got there she let Galaxy off the leash and went to her backyard and when she walked out and she saw a deep and a bit wide hole in her background.

"How is she able to get out?" Star wondered and then she saw a ladder. "Oh…" She said as she walked over to it and began to climb down.

When she climbed down she saw Dina digging away.

"Deep hole…" Star said as she looked up.

"Yeah sorry about that…" She said

"It's okay." Star said and right as she finished that Dina struck a Dinosaur bone.

"YES! I FOUND A BONE!" She yelled.

"Really?" Star asked.

"YES!" She said as she began to dig around it and putting up wooden planks up to hold up the soil so it doesn't cave in on them.

"It's not just a bone…" Dina said. "IT'S A WHOLE BODY!" She yelled happily.

"That's cool what kind is it?" Star asked.

"It's an Archaeopteryx…I haven't seen one of these in ages!" She yelled in excitement.

"A what?" Star asked.

"An Archaeopteryx is a transitional link between birds and reptiles, this particular animal has perhaps stirred up more controversy than any other. So much so, in fact, that there's no real consensus on how to categorize it.

Although its remains, first discovered in 1861, had feathers similar to those of modern birds, they also bore a striking resemblance to those of small meat-eating dinosaurs. As a result, Archaeopteryx has been placed in a sort of categorical no-man's land: It's both primitive bird and feathered dinosaur.

On the bird side, the crow-sized Archaeopteryx with a 2-foot (.6-meter) wingspan had feathers, wings, a furcula (or wishbone) and smaller fingers. On the dinosaur side, it had teeth, a flat breastbone, a bony tail and claws. It's uncertain whether this curious creature used its feathers for flight, temperature regulation or a little bit of both, but if they did fly, the flat breastbone indicates they probably didn't do it for long periods

Regardless of its flying skills, the status of Archaeopteryx as the first known bird set the stage for our current understanding of how birds evolved." She said.

"Really?" Star asked.

"Oh…okay..." Star said.

"Star I will pay you one hundred fifty thousand dollars for this fossil!" She yelled afterword.

"You can have it…" Star said.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "You're too generous! But I can't simply take it without a payment!" She yelled.

"I don't want the fossil or the money…keep it." Star said.

"OH THANK YOU!" She yelled excited and happy and hugging her causing Star to blush a bit. "You mind helping me get the bones out?" She asked.

"Yeah…sure…" Star said hiding her blush.

They then started working on getting it out in one piece which was a success and they laid a tarp over the fossil and then they filled that huge hole in and it was like it was never dug into.

Dj actually decided to wake up at that time and she headed over to Stars place and she knocked on the door.

"Were in the back!" Star yelled.

Dj then walked to the backyard and walked in through the back gate.

"What you guys doing?" She asked.

"I found a fossil in Stars backyard!" Dina said.

"Really? How much you paying her for it?" She asked.

"She just let me have it!" Dina smiled.

"Really?" Dj asked.

"Yeah." Dina said. "Oh and Star I called some workers of mine to come get this thing they should have it out of here when they get here.

Star then got up and started to tend to her garden a bit.

"So you really found a fossil in her backyard that's neat." Dj said and at the moment Star fell asleep in her garden.

"Yep!" Dina said smiling then both of them noticed that Star fell asleep after she gave out a cute snore and before they could see anything Dj done picked Star up and carried her into the house and onto the couch.

And went back outside and began to somewhat chat with Dina.

Thirty minutes later.

Star woke up and she got off the couch and walked outside to where they still were and they were just sitting down chatting a bit.

"How did I end up on the couch?" Star said with a sleepy voice.

"You fell asleep in your garden." Dj said.

"Next time leave me sleeping in the garden…" Star said and she let her dog out.

"You never did tell me why you like sleeping in your garden…" Dj said.

"I'll tell later…" Star said rubbing her left eye.

"Okay?" Dj said.

"Well I think it's about time I took a shower…can you tell me where your bathroom is?" She asked.

"To the left of the stairs down the hallway in front of the room with a star on it." Star said.

"Thanks!" She said smiling and she went to take a shower.

"I already know what you're thinking Star." Dj said grinning.

"W-what?" Star asked confused.

"Don't play stupid with me…come on lets go watch." Dj said smirking and they walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom door and opened it a crack and Dj grabs her phone and starts recording her undress and everything.

"*Whisper* Please tell me you're not recording this…" Star whispered.

"*Whisper* Totally." Dj snickered.

"*Whisper* You better not send it to anyone…" Star said.

"*Whisper* Ugh fine…we'll keep this a secret between you and me okay?" She asked.

"*Whisper* Okay…" Star said and they began to watch her.

While taking a shower she actually began to sing a bit.

"*Whisper* She's got a beautiful voice…" Star said.

"Smack that!" Dina yelled washing herself.

"*Whisper* This is good stuff." Dj giggled.

Star wasn't paying attention to her and she kept on starring and watching her take a shower.

After what seemed like thirty minutes Dina finally got out of the shower, Dj turned the recording off when she put a towel around her body and they quickly made it to the kitchen acting like nothing happened.

Dj sat down at the kitchen table and Galaxy walked over to her and she wanted to be pet so Dj started playing with Galaxy and Star began to cook supper. Dina soon came down and she walked into the kitchen.

"So what you guys doing?" She asked.

"Playing with Galaxy." DJ said.

"Okay. So what you cooking Star?" She asked.

"Pork chops…homemade mash potatoes….macaroni and cheese…some gravy and some peas…" She replied.

"Smells good!" She said smiling and Star smiled.

When Star got cooking she placed their plates on the table and sat a bowl down for Galaxy and they began to eat. Star once again ate a half a plate, Dj and Dina ate everything off their plate and Star slid Dj her plate whom ate the rest.

"Well…I'm a going to take Galaxy for a walk…" Star said getting up and went and got the leash.

"You do be careful out there Star…" Dj said.

"I will…you know if someone tries to mess with me…*She then stomped her feet on the ground and a "Black Beretta 92FS INOX Pistol" comes out and into her hand* bang…" She said.

"Oh shit!" Dina yelled a bit astonished.

"We shoot it all the time." Dj said.

"Plus I got Galaxy…so…I'll be fine." Star said placing it back into the holster and kneeling down and putting the leash on Galaxy.

"Okay." Dj said and Star exited her house with Galaxy and they began to walk.

"Does she always carry that?" Dina asked.

"Yep…she has her reasons." Dj said.

Well some time passed Star arrived back at her house Dj was still there because she wanted to make sure that Star made it home and when Star returned she left and went to her place.

"See you tomorrow Dj…" Star said as Dj left and she knelt down and unleashed Galaxy whom went to the couch and laid down.

"How was your walk?" Dina asked.

"It was good." Star said putting the leash on a table.

"Well…if you need me I'll be in my garden…" Star said.

"But it's nighttime?" Dina said.

"I know…" Star said as she walked outside.

Hours passed.

Star got up from sleeping in her garden and picked up the paper that was laying next to her with writing on it and she went inside and placed it on her desk and she saw Dina watching TV but she then turned it off and got up stretching and then she noticed Star.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed." She said.

"Okay…" Star said looking at the clock and saw it was one in the morning.

Dina then walked up the stairs and she went to sleep. Star however went up the stairs and took a nice cold…COLD ass shower and then she went to sleep in her room with Galaxy at the end of the bed.

**A/N: Well how was this for a first chapter**

**The names and description of Dina Bones and Star Gazer will be on my profile. **

**Dj Rainboom's description will be on this profile soon once I edit the description again because my computer didn't save the document for it anyways heres the profile name that it will be on: Dj Rainboom**


	2. Chapter 2

Four Days pass.

"So Star do you girls still go to school?" Dina asked.

"Yeah…were just on our summer break right now…" Star said. "We should be starting again in August…"

"Okay." She said and Star walked outside and she began to tend to her garden.

Dina walked outside and enjoyed the freshair.

"Do you really like tending to your garden?" She asked.

"Very." Star said pouring a watering can over the flowers.

"They are very beautiful." Dina said.

"Thanks…" Star said smiling and she continued to tend to them.

Then Galaxy came out and put her two front paws on Dina's leg wanting a petting, so she started petting her.

"Hey girls." Dj said as she entered the backyard.

"Hey Dj." Star said smiling.

"So what you guys doing?" She asked sitting down.

"Enjoying the air." Dina said.

"Garden…" Star said kneeling down and patting the soil.

"RUFF!" Galaxy barked wagging her tail and jumping on Dj.

"Hey to you to Galaxy." Dj said as Galaxy licked her face.

They began to talk for a bit.

"I think I'm a go check out this forest and see if I can dig up anything."Dina said.

"That place is really dangerous you know." Dj said.

"So." Dina said getting up and walking inside.

"Star you hearing th-." When she looked at Star she saw that she passed out in her garden again. "Seriously? Whats with you and this garden…"

Dina soon came out and she headed to the forest.

Dj soon woke Star up and she got Galaxies leash and they headed to the forest..

"I can't believe she went in there…" Star said. "To many dangers.."

With Dina.

She was walking around a bit trying to find a good spot to dig when she heard some bushes rustling.

"Huh?" She said and she walked over to the bushes and saw nothing. "What the?"

Then another grass patch rustled and she looked only caught a glimpse of a foot and she went over saw nothing then there was another grass patch and she walked over to it.

"Don't be afraid I wont hurt you.." She said and then a little kid slowly came out. "I promise.

The little kid stayed quiet and he kinda came out.

"Whats your name?" She asked.

The kid stayed quiet for a bit and then finally said. "Solace….Solace Myst…"

"My names Dina..Dina Bones." Dina said.

Just then Dj and Star came out of nowhere.

"Hey Dina!" Dj yelled.

Right then Solace ran and hid behind a tree.

"Who was that?" Dj asked stopping.

Dina then walked over to the tree. "His name is Solace Myst." She said.

"Um….crocodiles…" Star said apparently they didn't hear her because Dina was still trying to get Solace out from behind the tree.

"Girls…" Star said and she began to back away and Galaxy started barking.

"Whats wrong Star?" Dj asked and Star pointed and she quickly started to backaway. "Use your gun!" She said and they backed into Dina whom still didn't notice and the Star got her pistol and started to unload bullets into the crocodiles witch first shot scared Dina shitless and she took off only to be confronted by more crocodiles.

"Where did these things come from?!" She said backing away and when Solace tried to run one of the alligators swung its tale and knocked him out cold now Star has him on her back and Galaxy continued to growl.

"There!" Dj yelled as two of them died and there was an opening. "Come on!"

They then took off and headed towards Stars place.

When they arrived at her place Star put her pistol in her holister.

"Why didn't you two tell me we were surrounded by crocodiles!" Dina yelled as we reached Stars door.

"We tried to…but you didn't listen….you were to busy trying to get this kid out…." Star said entering her house. "And by the looks of it hes out cold…"

She then walked up stairs and opened up a spair room and placed him in the bed.

"What was his name again?" Star asked.

"Solace Myst…" Dina said.

"Okay…" She said.

"So how long do you think he is going to be out?" Dina asked.

"I don't know…" Star said walking out and closing the door. "We should wait…"

"Okay…" Dina said and Star and Dj walked downstairs and then she did as well.

"It's lunch time.." Star said looking at the stove clock. "Ill start cooking lunch…" She said and she began to cook something.

"So what you cooking for lunch?" Dj asked.

"Grilled cheeses with ham…" Star said.

"I never had that before. I just had cheese on my grilled cheese before." Dina said.

"It's good!" Dj said.

"Okay." Dina said giggling.

None of then noticed Star fell asleep until they saw that her hand was on the pan.

"STAR WAKE UP!" Dina yelled startling her.

"What?! OW!" She yelled pulling her hand off the stove and went up the stairs and into the bathroom and put medicine on it and walked out with a banaged hand and she started cooking again.

"Are you okay?" Dj asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine…" Star said and she finished up.

"There…." She said putting everyones plates on the table. "Dig in."

Everyone then began to eat and like usual Star finished half and slid it over to Dj and she got up and walked outside until everyone finished and she laid in her garden and fell asleep.

Once they were finished they walked outside.

"What's with her falling asleep in that garden?" Dj asked and she walked over to Star and saw her eyes glowing. "What the?"

"What?" Dina asked and she walked over and saw her eyes glowing as well. "Are they suppose to do that?"

"I don't know…" Dj said and right as if on cue Star woke up with a yawn.

"Um…" She said. "What are you doing?"

"Y-You're eyes….they were glowing." Dj said.

"You saw that?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Dj said.

"…" Star stayed quiet.

"Well can you?" Dina asked.

"…It's how I do my research...when I lay in these flowers…I see the galaxy and I start learning like…it appears in my head…though….when I wake up from it…I'm terribly sleepy…which is why I fall asleep at random…but I got use to it and I don't fall asleep as often as I use to…" Star said.

"Wait you see the galaxy?!" Dina said.

"Yes…planets, stars, black holes, birth and death of planets, stars, and suns, creating of black holes, you name it in the universe and I see it…" She said.

"Whoah…" Dina said.

"Yeah…" Star said yawning.

"You should go get some sleep." She said.

"It's hard to get sleep but I enjoy it when I can….Zzzzzz" She said but fell asleep.

"Well Ill take her to the couch…" Dj said.

"Why not her room?" Dina asked.

"She always keeps it locked and she doesn't like anyone in there." She said.

"Okay." Dina said and Dj went and placed Star on the couch and she went up took a shower and she went to her room that Star lets her sleep in if she wants to and after words Dina went and took a shower and she went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days pass this time.

Solace was on and off trying to get up but he had no prevail yet. Anyways.

Dina and Dj soon woke up and they made their way downstairs smelling something.

"Does she always cook?" Dina asked.

"Yeah." Dj replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"Watch yeah cooking Star?" Dj asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with some sausage..." Star replied flipping a pancake.

"Sounds delicious." Dina said starring at the pan.

"Ya'll can get some…I already made plenty...*Yawns*"…So go ahead." Star said and yawned again.

"Okay." Dj said and she grabbed a plate and she got some.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Star…Are you sure there's nothing I could repay you with?" Din asked grabbing a plate.

"I'm positive…" Star said.

"Okay…" She said sitting down and they began to eat.

Soon after everyone got done eating

Star started washing the dishes, Dj went into the living room and sat down and watched some TV, and Dina went up stairs to her room.

When Star got done washing the dishes, she went to the living room and sat down with Dj and she watched some television with her.

About a few hours into the series they were watching an explosion happened.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dj yelled.

"I don't know…" Star said getting up and they went upstairs in a rush and saw Dina's room door was blown off its hinges. They then walked over to the door and looked inside and saw a blackened room and smoke everywhere.

"What happened?" Dj and Star asked in unison.

"Oh my gosh! IM SO SORRY STAR!" Dina yelled with black sut all over her as she got up.

"It's okay but what happened?" Star asked.

"My machine…" She said.

"Machine?" Dj asked.

"Yeah I'm working on a machine that could bring back dinosaurs…" She said. "But this thing won't work!"

"Why would you want to bring them back?" Dj asked.

"So we could study them." She said.

"Oh." Dj said

"And I'm REALLY sorry about this room!" She repeated the sorry.

"It's fine for real…" Star said.

"Are you sure? I mean this thing could've destroyed you're house!" She asked and bit yelled.

"It's okay really…" Star replied assuring that she means it's okay.

"But it could've destroyed you're house!" She yelled.

"It's okay…but we should clean this room up…" Star said.

"Okay…" She said.

Star then went downstairs and she gotten the cleaning supplies and they began to clean up the room and fix the door.

When they did get it fixed and cleaned up the place they took a break and drank some cool-aid.

"You should probably take a bath and get all that sut off of you." Star said.

"You're probably right…" She said setting her cup down. "I'll be done in a bit." She said and she walked back up the stairs and gathered up some clean clothes and she went and took a shower.

Back downstairs.

"Hey Star, I know what you're thinking again." Dj said smirking.

"W-what?" Star said.

"Come on." She said getting her phone out.

"*Sighs* Okay…" Star said as she got up and walked up the stairs. "Why are you going to record this again?"

"When we first did it the video got deleted somehow…" She said a bit disappointed. "Maybe we'll get to see some more stuff than last time."

"*Sighs* Okay…" Star said as she began to watch.

She began to sing some weird things.

"What is she singing?" Dj asked still recording.

"I don't know…but I like it." Star said

"Just come with me to the bar after a show and I'll get you all the dick you want." Dj said randomly.

"You know I'm a lesbian…" Star said a bit annoyed.

"I know…" Dj said as she kept on recording.

"Smack that ass!" Dina yelled shaking her ass.

"Oh my." Dj said slightly giggling.

A few moments later.

"Put your ass in the air. Put your ass in the air. Put your ass in the air. *She then gets down and puts her ass in the air and starts shaking it* and shake it like you don't care!" She yelled.

"Oh my…" Star said a bit amused.

"Wow…" Dj said.

"You better keep this one a secret…" Star said.

"Awww…..Fine…" She said a bit saddened.

"Good." Star said and she turned her head back towards her.

"I love shaking my ass." Dina said and she kept shaking her ass.

Dj then noticed Star starring at her ass and said. "You know if you want that she might be a lesbian. I don't know."

Star stayed quiet.

"What you afraid of getting a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Ah that was a good shower." Dina said getting out and got a towel and started drying off (Saved)

Dj then dashes off and then Star took off into the kitchen and started to cook and whistle.

Soon Dina got done drying off, put the towel in the hamper and she got dressed and she went downstairs. "Something wrong?" She asked entering the kitchen.

"No just cooking lunch…" Star said.

"Okay so what you cooking for lunch?" She asked.

"Bacon and eggs…." Star said flipping the bacon.

"Smells delicious!" She said.

"Thanks….Anyways after lunch we need to go to the mall…I need some new clothing…I remembered I only have two pairs of clothes…." Star said finishing the bacon.

"Okay…but whose going to watch after Solace?" Dina asked.

"I don't know…I'll go check and see if he's up if he is then I guess we'll bring him along." Star said turning the oven off and putting the bacon on a plate and then she walked up the stairs.

When she got to the bedroom she peeked in and saw him sitting up with his eyes closed.

"So you're awake?" She asked.

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked opening his eyes and they weren't his normal pink.

"What happened to your eyes?" Star asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They are black…" She said.

"Oh…I'm blind again then…" He said.

"Blind?" She asked.

"Yeah…it happens….." He said and then he tried to get out of the bed.

"Here." She said and she helped him out of the bed.

"…." He stayed quiet as she helped him out.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"I-I g-guess…" He said.

"Come on then…" She said grabbing his hand and helping him downstairs into the kitchen. "Guess who's awake…"

"He's finally awake?" Dj asked.

"Well that's good!" Dina said as Star sat him in a chair. "What happened to his eyes?"

"I'm blind again…" He said.

"Again?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah…it's nothing to worry about though…my eyesight will return…" He said.

"Are you sure that it will return?" Dina asked.

"Yes…" He said.

"Okay…" She said.

"Will it be okay if I feed you?" Star asked setting a plate down.

"…" He said quiet.

"You are blind an all…" She said.

"F-fine…" He said and she began to feed him. **(Hey Solace I really am going to enjoy typing this part :p)**

"So where do you live?" Dina asked.

"I…live in the forest…" He said as Star kept feeding him. "Why do I feel so embarrassed of this…" He thought.

"Don't you think your parents would be worried about you right now…" She asked.

"They would if they were here….they are currently on vacation at the moment…" He said.

"If you want you could stay here until they get back…" Dina said.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind…" Star said lifting up the fork again. "Say ah." She said (XD)

Solace opened his mouth and she put the fork in and he closed it and then swallowed it. "Gah….I can't do that….I would be too much of a bother…" He said.

"No you wouldn't." Dina and Star said in unison.

Just then Djs phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. "OH SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT!"

"What is it?" Star asked.

"I got to do a recording with Vinyl!" She yelled.

"Oh…and I almost forgot to tell you this as well…" She said setting the fork down and walking over to her and whispering.

"OH MY GOD! GOT TO GO BYE!" She yelled getting up and running out the door.

"What did you say?" Dina asked.

"I told her that Kick was going to be there…" Star said.

"Oh." Dina said.

"Anyways this is the last bite then you're done eating Solace…" Star said sitting down and picking up the last bit of food on his plate and putting it in his mouth. Once she took the fork out his mouth and he finished swallowing the food, Star got the dirty plates and began to wash them.

She soon finished cleaning them.

"We should probably wait until Dj returns before we head to the mall…I don't really like going to the mall without her…" Star said.

"That's fine with me." Dina said.

"M-mall…"Solace kind of said nervously.

"Yeah we need to go to the mall….are you scared of the place?" Star asked.

"The people here don't really like me…" He said.

"Why?" Dina asked.

"…" He stayed quiet.

"You don't have to tell us, but while you're with us they won't be able to lay a hand on you." Star said.

"…" He still stayed quiet.

"Anyways…you think you're eyesight will return before Dj returns?" She asked.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Okay." She said helping him out the chair.

They started waiting and it was three hours before Dj returned and she was happy.

"How'd it go?" Star asked

"It went wonderful! Me and Kick are going out now!" She yelled happily.

"Congrats." Dina said.

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"Well…beings you're hear we need to head to the mall…Galaxy where you at girl?" She said and called for her dog.

She came running down the stairs.

"There you are." She said putting the leash on her.

"Alright let's go!" Dina said.

"Cute dog…" Solace said since his eyesight came back.

"Thanks." Star said and they walked out the house and they got into Stars car and they drove to the mall.

When they got there they got out of the car and they walked inside.

"This place is different from the malls I went to." Dina said looking around.

"And I actually never have been in here…" Solace said.

"Well come on then let's go have a look around." Star said and they began to walk around.

They went to all kinds of different places inside the mall.

"How about we split up in two?" Star asked.

"Sure." Dina and Dj said in unison.

"…" Solace stayed quiet.

"I'll take Solace." Dj said.

"Okay." Star and Dina said in unison and Solace walked over to Dj and they walked off.

"So where do we go first Star?" Dina asked.

"I don't care really…." She replied.

"Okay." She said and they began to walk to some places.

They reached one spot.

"So you getting some clothes from here?" Dina asked as Star began to pick off some hoods, shirts, and jeans.

"You going to get any bras or panties?" She asked.

"I don't wear them…can you hold Galaxies leash?" Star asked going to a dressing room.

"Oh and sure..." Dina said holding the leash and she waited outside the door and Star came out two times and asked her how she looked.

"Last one." She said and she walked out.

"That looks nice on you." She said.

"Okay thanks." She said and she walked back inside and got back into her normal clothes and carried the one she was going to by which were: LIRA Galactic Lightweight Hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, FMF Straight Ahead Hoodie Sweatshirt, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and ALPINESTARS Freemont Hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans.

"Thanks for holding her leash." Star said taking the leash from her.

"You're welcome." Dina replied.

"Let's go look for some clothes for you." Star said.

"Um okay…" She said and they began to walk around a bit and they found a store with her liking.

"I'm a go try these out." She said taking some clothing off.

"Okay." Star said and she waited.

She came out a few times and then finally one last one.

"How do I look in this?" She asked.

"Cute." Star said.

"Okay I guess I'll get these then." She said and they walked to the register (:3)

"Oh damn…I forgot my wallet at home…" She said. "I guess I won't get these…" She said. (:3)

"Don't worry I got it." Star said and she paid for her clothes which were: A Tan cargo jacket, Pink T-shirt, and some tan cargo shorts, A Green T-shirt, another Tan Cargo Jacket, and tan cargo shorts, A Blue T-shirt, Tan Cargo Jacket, and tan cargo shorts, and finally a purple t-shirt, tan cargo jacket, and tan cargo shorts.

"You're too kind you know that." She said.

"Yep." Star said as they got their bags and walked out the store.

"I got to repay you for that as well you know…" She said (:3)

"No need." Star replied as they saw Dj still walking with Solace.

"If you come up with something please let me know and I'll do it…" She said and they walked over to Dj.

"I will and you get anything Dj?" Star asked.

"No I was waiting for you two…" She said.

"What about Solace?" Dina asked.

"He said he don't want anything." She said.

"Nonsense were getting him something." Star said.

"…" Solace stayed quiet.

They then walked to a hot topic place and Dj found some stuff she liked and got them and walked over to a dressing room.

She came out a few time.

"Last one." She said and she walked out.

"It looks nice on you." Dina said.

"It looks great." Star said.

"…" Solace stayed quiet (XD)

"I guess I'll be getting these." She said and she walked back in and got her normal clothes on and walked out and got those clothing which were: Black Veil Brides Prayer Slim-Fit T-Shirt with some blue skinny jeans, Of Mice & Men Live Girls T-Shirt, some blue skinny jeans, Blood On The Dance Floor Sublimation Muscle Girls Top, blue skinny jeans, Pierce The Veil Wasteland Girls T-Shirt with some blue skinny jeans, Asking Alexandria: Candle lit dinner with inomortia hoodie, Black Veil Brides hoody, Of Mice & Men hoody.

"Time to get Solace some clothing." Star said.

"…" Solace tried to walk away, but was instead picked up by Star and he steadily tried to get loose but they all went to a place and picked out some clothing for him.

"Okay first one Solace!" Star said giggling. (:3)

"Gah!" He yelled kind of embarrassed because she put a Scooby Doo jacket on him and it had the ears.

"Aw so cute!" Dina yelled causing him to blush.

"You look adorable." Dj said.

Solace just sighs.

"…" He stays quiet.

"I got to take a picture!" Dina yelled and she got out her phone and took a picture.

"Why me…" He thought putting his hands over his face out of embarrassment as all of them took pictures.

"Okay try these on." Dina said handing him another pair and he put it on and walked out.

"That looks cute as well." Star said as they took pictures.

They then put on some other outfits on him and they then they bought him those outfits which were: Rocker Jean, Number 65 Tee, Colorblock Jacket, Lace-Up Sneakers, Pique Polo Shirt, Plaid Canvas Cargo Short, Frayed Flip Flops, Boy's Scooby Doo Brown Hoodie with ears, and some jeans. (Especially the Scooby Doo one :3).

After they got done shopping there Star bought some doggy toys for Galaxy and they went home and Star cooked supper and had Solace stay again

After they ate everyone had a bath and then Star put Solace to sleep and everyone went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day.

Everyone soon woke up except for Dina whom stayed up late last night trying to work on that machine.

"So what are you cooking Star?" Dj asked.

"Sausage and eggs." She replied.

"Okay." She said sitting down.

Meanwhile upstairs Dina woken up and she was still tired as hell that when she walked downstairs she tripped and hit almost every stair down.

"What was that?!" Star said dropping her spatula and turning off the stove and running into the living room followed by Dj and Solace. Once they got to the stair way they saw Dina on the floor moaning in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Star yelled running over to her and helping her up

"AGH! I think I broke my leg!" She yelled in pain as she was helped up.

"Oh dear…" Star said. "Come on we should get you to the hospital."

"If you're going to a hospital please count me out…" Solace said.

"Okay…I'll stay here with Solace Dj you take her to the hospital…" Star said.

"Okay." Dj said and she took Dina and they made their way outside and into the car and off they went.

"You mind telling me why you didn't want to go…" Star asked.

"I'm not a big fan of Hospitals…" He said.

"Okay then..." She said.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"There you go. You're leg was damaged pretty darn bad. So I'm saying it will be healed up in about two months." The doctor said. (:3)

"In the mean time you'll be using these." The nurse said giving Dina a pair of crutches.

"Okay…" She said putting the crutches under her arms.

"Are we good to go now?" Dj asked.

"The cast is waterproof so you'll be able to take showers." He said.

"Okay." Dina said and they walked out.

Dj helped her into the car and they drove off.

They then made it back to Star place.

"Were back." Dj said opening the door.

"Yeah…I got to be in this cast for two months…" She said sadden.

"It's okay. You can stay here as long as you need to." Star said.

"*Sighs* Thank you." She said.

"Who said that?" Solace asked.

"Uh I did." Dina said.

"Oh…" He said.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No…just blind again…" He said.

"Oh dear..." Star said.

"*Sighs* It should come back in a bit…" He said walking and almost hit the wall.

"You should probably not walk around at the moment…" Dina said.

"…" He stayed quiet as Dj helped him to the couch.

"There you should sit until it comes back." She said.

"…" He still stayed quiet.

Hours later and its Super time and by that time his eye sight came back.

"So what are you going to cook for supper Star?" Dj asked.

"Hot wings…" She said putting them in the oven and setting the temperature and putting the timer on, then sitting down.

"Is that going to be all?" She asked.

"Yeah for tonight…I kind of don't feel like cooking a bunch right now." She replied putting her head down on the kitchen table.

"Okay." She said.

"Hey Star…can you come here real quick…" Dina asked.

"Yeah sure…" She said getting up and walking over to her.

She then whispered into her ear.

"When... they are asleep... Can you help me get in the shower...? And help me from there... I feel embarrassed saying this out loud..." She said

"Yeah sure…" Star replied blushing a bit.

"Thanks…" She said.

"You're welcome." Star said and she walked to the kitchen and waited for those wings to get done.

When they did get done.

"Okay they are done…" She said.

Solace tried to walk out the front door.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"…! Uh…*Thinks* Darn it…"

"Come on you should stay at least one more night…" Dina said.

"Fine…" He said and he walked to the kitchen.

"I wonder why he is so scared…" Dina thought.

"Did you hear that?" Solace asked.

"Hear what?" Dj asked.

"Yeah what?" Dina asked.

Star stayed quiet and she put the pan over the oven.

"It sounded like you said something…" He said looking at Dina.

"I didn't say anything." She said. "*I wonder what he's talking about…*" She thought

"You just said something…" He said.

"What?" Dj asked.

"Uh?" Star said.

"Is he mind reading me?" She thought.

"It's called mind hearing…" He said. "I can hear you in your mind…"

"Whoa..." Dj said.

"That's pretty cool." Dina said.

"Yeah it is." Star said.

"The people of this city don't think so…" He said.

"Well it is to us." Star said.

"Yeah who cares what they say." Dina said.

"…" He stayed quiet.

"Anyways…time to eat dig in." Star said walking out the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat?" Dj asked.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment…" Star said.

"Okay then…" Dj said and she began to eat.

"Hey Star…you mind bringing me my phone…it should be in my room on my bed…" Dina asked.

"Yeah sure…" She said.

She walked upstairs and grabbed her phone and walked back down.

"Here…" She said and she handed her, her phone

"Thanks…" She said and she called someone.

"Sorry... Something's come up, I can't do much research until two months from now, I messed up my leg and have to wear an awkward cast...Yes…Really..? Okay..." She closes the phone and hits her head on table.

"What's wrong Dina?" Star asked.

She starts to make a silent sob, barely hearable.

"Dina are you okay?" She asked again.

"Is is that... her that's... making the... silent cry...?" Solace asked.

"She's crying?" Star asked.

"Well... from what i hear..." He said.

"No... No I'm not..." She said and she starts to cry again.

Star walks over to her.

"Tell us. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just lost a very important client because of my injury... This could cost me my job..." She said and she begins to cry some more.

"It's... because I'm here... isn't it...?" Solace asked.

"No... It's my own fault... For falling down the steps..." She said.

"But... this wouldn't... have happened... if I wasn't here... I...always seem...to bring bad luck..." Solace said.

"It has nothing to do with you solace..." She said.

"I'm done eating for now I'm a go to the bar…See ya'll later." Dj said walking out.

"See you later Dj…" Star said.

"What am I going to do…?" Dina asked.

"Everything's going to be fine." Star said.

"If that happens then my life is done! Everything I worked on is wasted!" She yelled.

"Dina everything will be fine…" Star said.

"The only break through I have left is my busted up machine..." She said putting her head back on the table.

"It will be fine." She said and she hugs Dina softly.

Solace stays quiet while Dina sobs again.

"Well Dina let's try and get that machine working. Shall we?" Star asked.

"The only thing it's good for is turning good fossils into black ash... I actually think it short circuited…" She said

"Before you try any Fossils you should try and figure out the problem with the circuits." Star said.

"I will try that next time I suppose…" She said

"The hot wings were good…" Solace spoke.

"Thanks." Star said smiling.

Dina soon finished her plate off.

"That was good." She said.

"Thanks." Star said smiling and she put the dishes into the sink finishing them real quick.

Soon it starts getting late.

"Okay Solace I think you should get some sleep." Star picks him up and he flails his arm a bit and she takes him to a room and sets him in the bed.

"…" He stays quiet and goes to sleep.

Star walks out to see Dina trying to walk up the stairs.

"*Sighs* Here let me help." She said and she helped her up the stairs.

"Thanks….I need a shower now…" She said.

"Okay." Star smiled and she helps her into the bathroom.

"Hot, cold, or both?" Star asked.

"Hot. I love to feel steamed as such." She said.

"Okay." She said and she turns on the water and lets it heat up.

Star helped her undress and she got undressed herself and they got in.

Star gotten her hair wet enough and she put some shampoo on her hands and she began rub her hair.

She just sighs.

"Alright close your eyes." She said.

"Okay." She said closing her eyes.

Star took the shower head and started washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"There you can open your eyes now." She said.

She opens her eyes.

"To be honest... I actually like this..." She said.

Star smiled as she put some soap on a rag and she began to wash her upper body. As she was washing her breasts she got a small idea. She began to suck lightly on her nipples.

She moans as Star does that and Star kept doing it for a bit and when she got done, Dina blushed madly.

After words Star washed the soap off and she squatted down and began to wash her lower body.

"T-that tickles…" Dina said as she began to wash her ass.

Star smiled and she began to hum a bit, then she began to sing a sweet song.

"You're a great singer..." Dina said.

"Thanks." She said smiling and she continued to wash her.

"Just think... You'll have to do this basically everyday for two months…" She said.

"It's okay. I won't mind." Star said.

"I may like this…" She said.

Star giggles as she washed the soap off and she started to wash the front and then she began to wash her pussy.

"Ahh…That…feels good..." She said blushing.

Star giggles as she got another idea. She began to suck lightly on her clit.

"Ahh…" She said clenching her legs a bit then she loosened them and kind of started to moan again.

Star did that for a while then she finished washing her and she washed off the soap.

"There…that should do it…" She said turning the water off.

"Thank…you…" She said still blushing.

"You're welcome. It's time to dry off now." Star said getting a towel.

She began to dry her off.

"Thanks for giving me a shower…" She said as Star helped her put on some clean clothes.

"Anytime." Star said smiling.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked.

"I'm a take a bath myself." Star replied.

"Alright…but you mind helping me to my room?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Star said wrapping a towel around herself and she helped her to her room.

"Thanks again." She said as Star helped her into the bed.

Star giggles as she put the covers over her.

"Well goodnight." She said.

"Night…" Dina said.

Star then went back into the bathroom and she took a bath for a while and then she dried herself off and she walked outside and she slept in her garden for a bit then after she picked up some paper and she put it on her desk and she slept on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

Dj wakes up and she walks down the stairs to the living room where she tried to wake Star up.

"Yo Star wake up." She said.

Nothing.

"Wake up." She continued while shaking her.

Still nothing.

She goes and gets a bucket filled with cold water and splashes it on her. Star is still asleep.

(I GOT THIS!) ( Heh...good times…)

Dina couldn't get out of the bed and she accidentally bumps her machine and it explodes.

"STAR!" Dj yelled again.

Star slept through the water and the explosion.

"…" She goes and gets some speakers and she puts a CD in that she and Vinyl created and she turned the volume on max and she played the music.

Solace still sleeps.

"Dj turn that down!" Star said shooting up and covering her ears.

"Fine." She said and she turned it off. "Solace is still asleep and another explosion happened in Dinas room."

"Okay.." She said getting up and wobbling a bit.

"It was called Wub Morning." She said.

"Well it was good but the volume." Star said and she headed up the stairs and to the room with the door that was yet again thrown off its hinges.

"Dina…?" Star said.

"Um….Another failure to succeed?" She said nervously.

"This rooms fucked up again." Dj said walking into the room.

Star fell asleep standing up while leaning on the door.

"You need to sleep!" Dina yelled instantly waking her up again.

"Huh…?" Star asked.

"You need to sleep." She said.

"Okay?" Star said.

"Ugh….you got anything for a hangover…?" Dj asked.

"In the bathroom in the medicine cabinet. If not in there it's in the kitchen top cabinet over the sink." Star said.

"Alright." She said leaving the room.

"Well clean this up in a bit." Star said.

"Alright…" She said.

"Okay come on I'll help you down the stairs." She said.

"Alright…" She repeated.

Star helped Dina downstairs.

"Thank you…" She said.

"You're welcome." Star said and she walked to the couch and fell asleep.

Solace woke up and he wondered around a bit in the house. Dj is upstairs taking a shower.

Dina is looking through the bookshelf. She brings out a book that reads "The Diary of the Lesbian Woman." (XD)

She slowly puts it back.

Star wakes back up and she sits up and rubs her eyes. "What are you doing…?"

"Um…uh….nothing…" She replied.

"Okay then…" Star said rubbing her eyes again and walking into the kitchen not really paying attention to the time.

"What you going to cook…?" Dina asked.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs." She said as she walked into the kitchen followed by her.

Solace then walks into the living room. Star hearing him calls his name.

His ears twitch.

"Come here for a second!" She called.

"Did... I do something bad...?" He thought as he walked in with his head lowered a bit.

She notices it.

"Why is your head lowered a bit…?" She asked.

"Um... did... I do something...bad...?" He asked.

"No I was going to ask you if you want some pancakes." She said.

"Oh…" He said.

"Do you?" She asked.

"I…guess…" He said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

He stayed quiet a bit with a frown.

" Solace…are you okay?" Dina asked.

"*His ears twitch and he looks at her*No…it's just my family is too poor to do this and yet I'm over here and you're cooking this stuff…" He said.

"I will give your family one million dollars for your better future if you want me too..." She said.

" ...! Gah... no…mom would never... allow such generosity... b-besides...you're in...trouble aren't you...? You... need it more." He said.

"A multi billionaire needs money? That's the least of my problems... The one thing you can't put a price on is my fossils..." She replied.

Sky drifts off to sleep for a second and her hand is on the frying pan. *Tssss*

"*Ears Twitch* Uh…" Solace said.

"*Looks at Star* Star! Wake up!" She yelled.

"*Wakes up* Huh..? OW...That hurt…" She said taking her hand away and running up to the bathroom and tending to it and she returned downstairs.

"A-are... you ok...?" Solace asked.

"I'm fine." She said and she smiles and she walked back to the stove and cooked the rest.

"You... look hurt..." He said.

"I'm fine." She said giggling and she turned it off.

She notices that Dina is zoned out a bit. "Hey you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking about my fossils." She said. "Have you wonder what they think of? After three million years ago..?"

"Sometimes." She said placing the plates down. "Hey Solace can I feed you again…?"

"...Huh? You want to... feed me again?" He asked.

"Mmm... My compliments to Le' Chef~" Dina said.

"Thank you." She said waiting for an answer from Solace.

"Uhh…." He said.

"Come on you looked cute when you were embarrassed…" She said.

"…" He stayed quiet.

"Please…?" She asked.

"Don't want to... upset her..." He thought.

Star giggles.

"Okay….then…" He said and Star started to feed him.

"Star, did you want to hear a story of a friend..?" Dina asked.

"Yeah sure." Star said.

I know this one girl who has helped me before."She said.

"Open wide *She said as she lifted up the fork with some food on it* Really? What's her name?" She asked.

"..." He stayed quiet and opened his mouth lightly.

She puts the food in and he flails his hands as he closed his mouth and she pulled the fork out and put it back down to put some more food on it.

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found my Tyrannosaurus fossil." She said.

"Really?" She asked.

"It was a very dry desert and a weird tornado stumbled upon and tore apart the mountain…. She is a special type of scientist whom studies weather patterns, her name is... Thunder Struck, and she has helped me in several fossil digs."She said.

"Open up again." Star said raising the fork.

"Have any of you two heard of this woman?" She asked.

Solace opens his mouth again for Star.

"I heard about her from Dashy." Star replied putting the fork in and he closed his mouth and began to chew on it.

"She's even showed me her special orb." She said. "I studied it myself, it's nothing prehistoric, but quite interesting."

"That's cool." Star said. "Oh and Solace. If you don't want me to feed you like this you can tell me you'd rather me not to."

"…" He stayed quiet.

"Just saying." She said. "What did the orb look like Dina?"

"I don't want to admit it out loud... but... I'm slightly... getting used... to it... ... surprising to me..." He thought.

Star then picks up the last bit of the food and lifts the fork up to his mouth.

"Say ah." She said giggling.

He opens up slightly and she puts the food in and he chews it and swallows it.

"It's like a diamondish shape but combined with a pearl shape. It's dark blue but sparks like a tesla." She said.

"Really?" Star asked.

"Yeah. It even changes her form." She said.

"Sounds cool." Star said.

"It is." Dina replied.

"…" Solace stays quiet and he puts his hand on his forehead, looking like he is thinking.

"Something on your mind?" Dina asked.

"...Sounds... familiar..." He said.

"You've heard of this woman?" Dina asked.

"...I remember... That orb...falling on my head..." He said.

"Wow…that must've hurt." She said.

"..." He stayed quiet.

"But that's cool, I'm guessing you've met her." She said.

"Yea...gave me quite the scare… then a timber wolf...attacked me..." He said.

"Oh my gosh…" Star said.

"...Almost similar... to that croc attack..." He said.

"Interesting…" Dina said.

"*Sees the plate is empty and giggles* did you like the pancakes?" Star asked.

"It... tasted good..." He said.

"I should record that and tell one of my friends who investigates the everfree…" Dina said.

Star picks the dishes up and puts them in the sink and begins to wash them.

"Probably should." Star said yawning.

"Your... constantly tired..." Solace said.

"Yeah…I got use to it." She replied.

"Oh Star!" Thunder yelled.

"Yes…?" She asked.

"I just realized!" She yelled.

"What…?" Star asked.

"I had my Museum employees come by and take the fossil but... They brought me a gift that you will like..." She said.

Star stares at her confused. She looks down and searches through her satchel.

"Here it is." She said pulling it out and it's a star shaped gem that sparkles and glows blue. "There you go, for your research and fashion."

Star doesn't reply.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

"That's…." She stares at it.

Solace slowly walks away.

"That's what?" Dina asked.

"* She stares in awe* I saw one of these in a book before but never in real life..." She said. "And you aint going anywhere yet Solace..."

"We'll keep it, it's yours." She said.

"If she was in the forest... I'd probably be dead by now..." He thought as he stood there quiet.

"Thanks!" Star yelled hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Does…She like me..? As in…relationship..?" She thought.

Star takes the gem and stares into it while Solace stands still looking around.

"I'm guessing that Star interacts with you…" Dina asked seeing my eye is showing multiple stars and colors of different stars.

"Yep. This is part of a star that just hardened into a gem and its shape was made when it became harden somehow." She said.

"Wow." She said.

Solace tries to walk away.

"Where you going…?" She asked looking away.

"Geez…" He thought.

"Don't go too far." She said.

Star gets up and she walks to her room and she places it somewhere and she walks back out locking her door.

"I guess Dj left….wheres Galaxy..?" She said and she looked and saw her asleep in a room. "Oh."

She walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So what you girls want to do…?" She asked.

"Since Solace can hear my thoughts then I would like to know why he wants to leave." Dina thought. "Not too sure." She replied.

"I... just want...to go back...home..." He replied.

"Star, I think we should let this young boy go back.." She said.

"Okay..But you should come and visit." Star said.

Just be careful out there... Yeah…" Dina said.

"Or... you could visit... because I don't think... Ponyville... will welcome me back..." He said.

"I will plan too, I'm not done with the Everfree just yet!" Dina said.

"I will to. And Solace...if somebody does try to hurt you make a run for it here and well take care of them." Star said smiling.

He stayed quiet.

"Of course….if my plans go right…. they should run by the sight of a twenty nine foot Theropod!" She yelled happily.

Star giggles.

"Oh how I love it!" Dina yelled.

"…" Solace says nothing.

"I can't wait to give it life once again..." Dina said.

"What for…?" Solace asked.

"For research." She replied.

"…Okay…" He said.

Star yawns a bit with a smile.

"Solace, maybe I can show you how to excavate fossils." She said.

"W-why…?" He asked.

"Because….Well…Solace…you are free." She said.

"Um…Dina…your….fake tail is tickling me." Star said giggling.

"...Um... where's the front door...?" He asked

"Behind you." Dina replied. "Run free like my little Velociraptor did!"

"Thanks… …" He said and he walked out.

"Dina! That tail!" Star yelled giggling.

"Oh I'm sorry..." She said and she took it off and tickled her some more.

"Gah!" Star yelled and she kept on giggling. "Dina!"

"Well…Star…Can I ask you something?" She asked.


End file.
